Justin
Justin, labeled The Eye Candy, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. He is a member of The Others class group and was formally a member of the Screaming Gophers on Total Drama Island. Profile There is no doubt about it. Justin is a handsome, gorgeous, beautiful human being. A vision of loveliness that would make even men weep. Some believe that he could very well be the embodiment of what the perfect being should look like. That perhaps he was created in the very likeness of God himself. There isn't a whole lot more to say about Justin other than continuing to gush over just how gorgeous he looks. When it comes to family life, it should be well noted that he does not have a father since Justin was a test tube baby that his mother paid handsomely for. The only other family member of his that is known is his aunt, who is curiously named Lady Mimi Cici Didi Laduda. As a matter of fact, his aunt's recent marriage was one of the rare times Justin ever shed any tears, and those who saw it said with was the most beautiful sight they had ever seen. In many ways, Justin's life, interest, and career was predetermined the second he was born. As a child, old ladies would line up to pinch those magnificent cheeks of his. This did not go unnoticed and was immediately signed to become a child model. He was so successful, that it practically cemented the line of work he would be doing for a living. Every modeling agency competes for his contract, which has become an annual event. Overview Total Drama Island .]] It came as a shock to everyone that Justin signed up for Total Drama Island. If one were to ask him why he did so in the first place, he would say that the $100,000 won would be donated to his favorite charity, the Unattractive Looking People Wish Foundation. While it is still a grand mystery for his wanting to be on the show in the first place, no one really seemed to care. It simply meant more people would see what a beautiful specimen he was. From the moment he was within view, virtually every female on the island turned into a puddle at the sight of him. Even a guy like Owen was in awe of the majesty that had arrived. As host Chris McLean explained, Justin was chosen to be on the show entirely on his looks. This would serve as the only time Justin ever talked on the show, as the rest of the time he never really needed to open his mouth. His body said everything for him. Justin's run on the island was an interesting one to say the least. In the first challenge, he jumped off a thousand-foot cliff into a shark-infested lake. He missed the safe zone, but even the sharks were blinded by the beauty of Justin and his washboard abs. Still, even he was not above cheating as he was caught trying to win the Awake-athon by painting eyes over his eye lids and manage to get some sleep while he was standing. As handsome as Justin was, even his body could not save him from elimination. While he displayed an award winning talent of merely dropping water over his body, his team the Screaming Gophers did not win. Heather managed to escape elimination by using her alliance and bribing Owen to vote for Justin. What's more, he was only the fourth competitor to be sent off to the island to Playa Des Losers, an early exit he was not anticipating. Total Drama Academy: Year One Upon returning home, Justin continued on with his life as usual. He had just signed a new contract with the modeling agency Glutius Maximus when he received the call that he was to return to the show. Since he was legally obligated to come back, he could not use his signing to a new agency as a means of getting out. Nevertheless, he would once again be on television, so the agency adjusted the contract accordingly to keep him locked in with them. At Riker Hall, Justin is assigned to room with DJ. In taking the school's entrance exam, he was not one of the eight to have scored high enough to be allowed to study with the student body. Then again, this was probably a good thing as school officials were concerned that he would be a huge distraction to the other students. After all, he even made wearing the school uniform look much more handsome than it had ever been. Justin's time at the school has been a relatively quiet one. However, he found himself it a predicament when competing on one of the weekly Friday challenges in the Marshmallow. There was truth to the claim made by Izzy that she had previously dated him, but Justin would deny it and people would not take a generally crazy redhead seriously. Until Izzy used the Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight to force the truth out of him. While it left Justin humiliated, he felt it would be better to refrain from taking vengeance on his ex-girlfriend in fear that should do greater harm. Recently, Justin has become enchanted with the newly-elected Vice President of the student council, Janet. While Janet looked absolutely nothing like a beauty who would be a match for him, her generally kindness and the aura she project drew everyone to her. Justin has made it his goal to be dating Janet, but he's not the only one. His own roommate DJ appears to have received Janet's attention, thereby making him an opposition the model must eliminate from the equation. Trivia *Justin has contributed a Picture of Janet and a Headshot of himself to the Confession Cam decorations. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Justin has had the following results: **Partnering with DJ, Chris picked their room as his least favorite in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Partnering with DJ, Eva, Heather, and Owen, was eliminated in the second round of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Voted the individual loser of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the losing side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Eva, did not win or lose Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Partnering with Eva, Ezekiel, Lindsay, and Tyler, was one of the winning teams in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Escaped losing in Russian Roulette and sat out of competing in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Beth, placed sixth Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Was eliminated in the first round of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), escaped losing Russian Roulette II, and sat out of the special game in Week 9. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Others Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students